El secreto de Cora Mills
by 1CreativeMind
Summary: Lena y Cora están casadas. Llevan 5 años de casadas y tienen gemelos, llamado Nova y Steffan. Cora, antes de conocer a Lena, era dueña de una cafetería y centro de citas… algo que Lena nunca supo… hasta hoy. ¿Qué hará Lena?


**_A/N: He llegado aquí con un nuevo pedido. Este fue uno muy, pero muy interesante para mí y espero que para ustedes también lo sea. Me inspiré demasiado, como podrán ver. El ship es llamado LuthorHeart, es de Cora Mills (OUAT) y Lena Luthor (Supergirl) Es una larga historia como ocurrió esto, lo único que les puedo decir es que es interesante. Si hay algún error, es mío. Espero que les guste. Vamos a ver qué ocurrirá en esta historia._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _El secreto de Cora Mills_**

 ** _Nueva York_**

Hoy, un día común en las calles de Nueva York, Cora se levanta de la cama y encuentra el otro lado de la cama vacía, eso hace que se levante de golpe. Desde que se casaron, se ha acostumbrado a despertar y lo primero que ve, es a su esposa a su lado. También recuerda los momentos que Lena estuvo embarazada de los gemelos, algunas noches eran muy placenteros, otros muy estresantes porque al ser madre primeriza, no sabía que estrategias utilizar para estar o sentirse bien pero Cora, quien ha tenido a Zelena y Regina, ha tenido experiencia y ha sido de mucha ayuda.

Cora se prepara y camina hasta la cocina, donde escucha a los niños gritando y charlando en su propio idioma. Ambos quedan en silencio y sonríen al ver a su madre Cora. Nova, una niña muy inteligente para su edad y se parece muchísimo a Lena, es la primera en saludar.

-¡Mami! –grita muy emocionada al ver a su madre en la cocina. Se baja de su silla y corre a sus brazos.

-Hola, pequeña. –dijo Cora. Feliz por el gesto de su hija y mira a Steffan, quien anda comiendo felizmente su desayuno. Su madre se acerca y lo saluda con un beso en su cabeza. -¿Dónde está su madre? –pregunta a los niños y Nova señala el estudio. Cora suspira, va a la cocina, toma dos tazas de café y camina al estudio.

Cora entra silenciosamente, pero no para los oídos de Lena Luthor.

-Querida, si pensabas que eso era silencioso, te equivocas… te escuché desde que estabas en el comedor. –dijo, muy distraída con su trabajo. Cora sonríe levemente y le entrega la taza de café.

-Aquí tienes. Me imagino que como haz hecho en estos días, preparas el desayuno a los niños pero no preparas nada para ti. –dijo Cora, elevando una ceja.

-Lo sé, pero no tenía hambre y tenía muchas cosas que hacer pero… ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? –pregunta su esposa, tomando un sorbo de la taza.

\- ¿Yo? Ah, yo siempre me levanto a esta hora para irme a… -dijo pero no quiso terminar la oración, tomando un poco de su café.

\- ¿A dónde? –finalmente levanta su mirada en dirección a su mujer.

-A trabajar en mi negocio, ¿no recuerdas? –dijo Cora.

-Ah, sí… ya lo recordé. La cafetería. –comenta Lena con una sonrisa. –Pero, ¿hoy no era tu día libre?

Cora asiente. –pero Regina me dijo que Henry se siente mal y debo cubrir su puesto. Zelena no puede encargarse de la cafetería sola. –dijo Cora.

Cuando Cora y Lena eran pareja, Cora estaba a cargo de un negocio junto con Regina y Zelena. Cuando Lena conoció a las hermanas Mills, ambas comentaron que era una cafetería pero lo que siempre escondieron de Lena, es que esa cafetería, también era un centro de citas. Cora iba a contarle en su momento pero… ese momento nunca se presentó. Regina y Zelena le comentaron que nunca le contase y así ha sido hasta ahora, aunque ya Lena ha demostrado que es de confiar, nunca le contaron.

-Oh bueno, pues… ve, yo me quedo con Nova y Steffan. –dijo Lena, apagando su laptop y guardando todos los documentos que tenía que firmar hoy. –Solo espero que puedas salir temprano hoy, mi amor. –dijo Lena, acercándose a su esposa para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

-Haré todo lo que pueda para llegar temprano. –Responde Cora después del beso. Iba a volver a darle otro beso pero escucharon la pelea de sus hijos en la cocina. -¿Qué han hecho esta vez? –dijo Cora antes de salir con Lena. Cuando llegan a la cocina, se encuentran con Kara Danvers, tratando de controlar a los niños, quienes estaban usando su magia para atacar a la chica de hierro.

-¿Cuándo Kara había llegado? –le pregunta Cora a su esposa.

-Hace unos minutos, veo que Nova le abrió la puerta. –respondió, acercándose a Nova y tomándola en sus brazos. –Te había dicho que si alguien toca la puerta, debes avisar a mamá Cora o a mí primero. No puedes ir a abrirle la puerta a cualquiera, ¿Y si es un ladrón? –le pregunta.

-Llamamos a Supergirl. –dijo Nova, como si fuera obvio su respuesta y Kara ríe, haciendo que deje de reír cuando Lena la mira con seriedad.

-Bueno, yo me voy a trabajar. –dijo Cora y Steffan mira a su madre.

-No, mamá Cora… -dijo Steffan. Es el único varón en la casa y tiene un gran parecido a su madre y a su hermana mayor, Regina. Corre hacia ella y extiende sus brazos para que su madre lo tome en brazos, lo cual ella acepta.

-Pero tengo que cubrir a Regina, tío Henry se siente mal. Hablando de Henry, hoy no van a poder ir a verlo, los llevaré mañana. –dijo, depositando un beso en la mejilla de su hijo antes de irse con Lena y Cora se despide de los tres. Se despide de Kara con un asentimiento y luego se va.

Al salir del hogar Luthor-Mills, Cora usa su magia para transportarse en la cafetería. Entra por la parte de atrás del local y saluda a su nieta Robin.

-¿No tenías clase hoy? –pregunta a su nieta.

-No, hoy iban a arreglar algunos asuntos en la escuela y en la noche es la reunión de padres. –responde la rubia. –Lo cual eso significa, abuela, que yo me quedaré en tu casa con ustedes. –comentó.

Cora ríe.

-Bueno, ya veremos cómo termina este día. Si no, pasarás la noche aquí, conmigo. –le entrega las cartas. –Ahora, ya que estas aquí, ¿Y tú madre? –pregunta.

-Está en la parte frontal, atendiendo a una pareja que recién llegó. Son extraños, tienen unos vestidos de cuero y un dibujo extraño en sus pechos. –hace una mueca al intentar describir la marca.

-Alienígenas. No te preocupes, querida. No hacen ningún daño. –dijo y antes de salir, voltea a ver a su nieta. –Pero nunca hagas esas caras cuando te encuentres con uno. –con eso, sale de la oficina en busca de Zelena. Al llegar, observa a su hija atendiendo a la pareja que su nieta le había contado y era nada más y nada menos que MonEl e Imra. Ahora entiende porque Kara ha estado algo extraña últimamente. Estaba tan concentrada observando a Mon-El y su esposa que no se dio cuenta cuando su hija volvió a la barra y la llamó tres veces corridas.

-¡Madre! –le grita Zelena. -¿Qué miras? –fija su mirada en la pareja de alienígenas. –Oh, MonEl e Imra… ellos llegaron hace dos semanas. Al verlo, ya entendí porque Kara Danvers estaba actuando tan rara. –dijo, encogiendo los hombros mientras buscaba unas donas para la mesa 5, dos jóvenes universitarios quienes planearon salir a tomar un café y conocerse un poco más.

-No sabía que había vuelto y no solo, sino con su esposa. –volvió a decir la pelirroja. –A donde sea que ha ido, debió quedarse allá.

Cora asiente y le entrega un pequeño paño.

-Deje los chismes y siga trabajando si quieres salir temprano a la reunión de padres en la escuela de Robin.

Zelena rola los ojos y sigue su trabajo.

Cora se prepara y comienza a atender los clientes mientras Zelena les cobra y entrega la cuenta y Robin prepara las bebidas (café, refresco, frappé, etc.) a los clientes. Cora le había entrenado desde hace un año y hace su trabajo tan bien que ella solía venir de la escuela, junto con Henry, que llegaba de la universidad para trabajar en la cafetería.

-Mamá… -llama Robin a Zelena.

-Dime, Querida. –dijo su madre, sacando la última cuenta para entregarle a una de las mesas.

-¿Puedo entregar cuentas y tú haces las bebidas? –Pregunta Robin, mirando a su madre.

-Luego, pero… ¿Estás segura? Que yo recuerde, no obtuviste tan buen promedio en matemáticas el último semestre. –dijo Zelena, mirando a su hija. Ella tiene la esperanza de que en este año, apruebe esa clase y no se distraiga con sus amigas y las salidas.

-Este año he mejorado, lo verás esta noche en la reunión de padres y maestros. –exclamó su hija. –Ya verás que sí. Soy una Mills, ¿Recuerdas? –dijo con orgullo. A cambio, recibe un pequeño golpe de su madre y ésta acaricia su brazo y ríe.

-Hasta que no vea tu promedio, no te dejaré trabajar en esta área. –dijo Zelena con tanta seriedad, que su hija no pudo hacer más que suspirar e irse a hacer su trabajo.

 **OUATSG**

 ** _Mansión Luthor-Mills_**

Nova era una niña muy, pero muy curiosa, algo que heredó del lado Luthor. Esperaba el momento justo en el que su madre estuviera distraída con Kara para ella ''jugar'' con su hermano Steffan. Ellos fueron al cuarto de Steffan a jugar con la colección de autos que tiene. Después de unos minutos de estar jugando, Nova finge haberse aburrido.

-Me voy. –dijo sin más, levantándose del suelo y a punto de salir de la habitación de su hermano, Steffan la detiene.

-¿Por qué? –le pregunta.

-Me aburrí. –encoge los hombros y sale de la habitación y escucha la conversación entre Kara y Lena. No pudo evitar poner su mano en su frente, era muy aburrido.

 _¿Cómo la gente grande es tan aburrida? No entiendo._ Pensó Nova, a sus 4 años.

Algo ciertamente le dio mucha curiosidad. El cuarto de sus madres. Nova mira hacia debajo de reojo y luego la habitación de su hermano, al ver que estaba muy entretenido, sonríe y camina en dirección al cuarto de sus madres. Abre la puerta y entra silenciosamente. Era enorme, ella siempre ha entrado a la habitación y cada vez lo encuentra más grande. Mira la cama y está toda atendida, algo que Steffan no hace. Mira la mesita que está al lado de la cama, se acerca y toma los espejuelos de Lena para ponérselos.

-¡Uy, genial! –dijo entre risas y cuando se mira al espejo, frunce el ceño. –Ya no lo quiero. –murmura Nova, quitándose los espejuelos y dejándolo en la mesita. Abre una gaveta y ve un documento que dice **_CONFIDENCIAL_** en rojo. Ella toma el documento en sus manos y toma el papel en sus manos. Al no entender nada, deja el documento sobre la cama y corre hacia el clóset al escuchar pasos cerca de la habitación, cerrando todo y observando a ver si era Steffan o su madre. Los segundos pasan y al escuchar que no pasa nada, abre nuevamente la puerta del clóset pero voltea a observar los atuendos de sus madres y al mirar los zapatos, hay algo que le llama la atención… una caja.

Lentamente se acerca y lo abre, pensando que eran regalos o unos zapatos que su mamá Lena usa y lo guarda con mucha delicadeza pero no, resulta que encontró con unos juguetes, pero no eran unos juguetes cualquiera.

-¿Qué es esto? –Murmura Nova, mientras sostenía un vibrador en su mano. –Es un juguete muy feo. –dijo, haciendo una mueca mientras se levantaba del suelo y salía de la habitación. Steffan se encontraba en su cuarto, jugando y Nova bajaba por las escaleras con el juguete en su mano y al sentirlo vibrar, se asusta y corre hacia su madre y Kara.

-¡Mamá! Esto se mueve mucho. –grita corriendo hacia ella con el juguete en mano. Lena voltea a verla y al ver el juguete que tenía en su mano, siente el rubor en sus mejillas y rápidamente le quita el juguete a Nova.

-¡Nova! ¿¡De dónde sacaste esto!? –pregunta entre avergonzada y molesta.

-Lo encontré en tu cuarto. –dijo, bajando su mirada, acaba de darse cuenta que lo que hizo, estuvo mal. Lena suspira y voltea a ver a una sonrojada Kara mientras hacía lo posible para esconder el juguete dentro de su ropa y subir a esconderlo nuevamente, o quemar la caja con todo lo que hay dentro. Cora tiene que enterarse de esto. Al llegar a su habitación, esconde el juguete en la caja y cierra el clóset y va de camino a la puerta para salir cuando se detiene y fija su mirada en unos papeles que se encuentra encima de la cama. Lena sabe que no debe revisar lo ajeno, eso lo enseñaron en la mansión Luthor desde que fue adoptada pero esta vez se trataba de su esposa, y como Cora ha dicho en muchas ocasiones, lo que es de ella, es suyo también. Lentamente se acerca, toma los papeles en sus manos y comienza a leer. Lo que ve, no le gusta para nada.

Eran los documentos del negocio de Cora, pero eso no es todo, ahí claramente dice que es una cafetería y **_Centro de Citas_**. Eso a Lena le hierve la sangre, imagina a su esposa conociendo personas en su trabajo y niega con la cabeza, Cora no sería capaz de eso… ¿O sí? Mira los papeles otra vez, fue firmado hace unos 10 años. Suspira de alivio, lo más seguro Cora cambió el negocio después de unos años, pero la duda comienza a apoderarse de ella lentamente. Guarda los documentos y sale de la habitación.

Una hora después, Kara se despide de Lena y los niños y Lena cierra la puerta. Steffan está tomando su siesta y Nova está encerrada en su cuarto, castigada por haber revisado cosas que no debía. Lo cual ella queda sola en la sala y se recuesta en el sofá, pensativa. Cora no sería capaz de esconder un secreto así, ella no sería capaz de eso. Sus hijastras tampoco son capaces de tal cosa. Cora tampoco sería capaz de engañarla con alguien más… ¿o sí?

-Para aclarar toda duda, voy a llamar… -dijo Lena en un susurro.

Toma su celular, busca a Cora entre sus contactos y la llama. Nunca respondió y fue directo al buzón. Llama a Regina, al tercer ring, lo toma.

-¿Lena? –Pregunta Regina al otro lado de la línea. -¿Pasó algo? –dijo.

-Regina, espero que tanto tú como Henry estén bien. No, no ha pasado nada. – _aún._ Pensó.

-Está algo enfermo pero ya me encargué de eso… Jacinda está aquí. –comenta. -¿Qué necesitas? –pregunta.

-Cora no sería capaz de esconderme algún secreto, ¿verdad? –pregunta Lena, frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh, ehm, no, no creo que sea capaz de eso contigo. –dijo Regina, frunciendo el ceño también. Le parece muy extraño que Lena pregunte eso ahora. -¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunta.

-No, nada… solo quería aclarar algo. –dijo, levantándose del sofá. –Voy a colgar, Steffan ya despertó de su siesta. –rápidamente cuelga, dejando a una confundida Regina a la otra línea. Lena busca entre sus contactos, el número del negocio de su mujer y sus hijas y marca. Rápidamente contestan, es Robin.

- _Buenas Tardes al Mills Coffee. Centro de citas y Cafetería._ –Dijo en su tono alegre. Lena queda boquiabierta al escuchar esas palabras y trata de hablar pero nada salía de su boca. Se escuchaba el ''Hola'' dos o tres veces antes de que Lena corta la llamada. Luego de tratar de calmarse por unos minutos, llama a alguien muy conocida y querida.

-Lena, Hola… -dijo la morena en la otra línea. –No esperaba una llamada tuya.. –dijo.

-Perdóname, Sam… es que realmente no tenía planeado esto… surgió algo y me preguntaba si puedo dejarte a Nova y Steffan. Kara debe de estar trabajando en CatCo ahora mismo, no sé a qué hora sale y no tengo a nadie más. –pone su mano en su cien.

-Bueno, supongo que Alex y yo no tenemos ningún problema en cuidar a Nova y Steffan. Así que sí, puedes traerlos cuando quieras pero, Lena… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cora está bien? –pregunta desde el otro lado de la línea y Lena no pudo evitar soltar la sopa.

-Cora tiene a cargo un negocio… que es un centro de citas. –dijo Lena. –En mis casi 6 años de casada con Cora, ella nunca me había escondido algo así. –comenta, claramente molesta.

-A lo mejor tuvo sus razones, no sé… pero tómalo con calma y luego hablas con ella.

-No te preocupes, Sam… por eso te dejaré a mis hijos… para poder hablar con Cora como se debe.

Sam asiente desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Está bien. Aquí espero a mis sobrinos. –dijo Sam con una risita, tratando de levantar el ánimo de su amiga, el cual Lena le agradece.

-Gracias, Sam. Te debo una. –dijo con una sonrisa y después de despedirse, corta la llamada. –¡Niños! Vístanse y busquen sus pijamas. Pasarán la noche en casa de Tía Sam y Alex. –dijo desde abajo mientras se escuchaba los gritos de sus hijos arriba.

Después de merendar y preparar sus ropas, Lena los lleva a la casa de Sam. Se queda unos minutos allá, charlando con Sam y Alex, cuando ve que Nova y Steffan están muy distraídos con Ruby, Lena aprovecha el momento para despedirse.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Regina que si podía cuidarlos? –pregunta Alex, acompañando a su novia y Lena a la puerta.

-Porque tiene a Henry enfermo. Además, ella sospecharía que algo pasa, por eso no le ofrecí nada. –dijo Lena, saliendo por la puerta principal y voltea a verlas. –Mañana temprano paso por ellas… o Cora… no sé. –dijo.

-Lena, respira profundo, cálmate y luego hablas con tu ella. –comenta Sam, acercándose para abrazarla. –Todo estará bien. –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso espero. –comenta Lena con un suspiro. Se despide de ella y Alex y se va de vuelta a su hogar. Alex mira a Sam con detenimiento.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste que ya lo sabías? –pregunta Alex a su novia.

-No tenía que saberlo. De hecho, pensé que Cora ya le había contado, para el tiempo que llevan de casadas. –dijo, encogiendo los hombros. Alex rola los ojos y baja su mirada al suelo.

-Es verdad. Aunque me alegra que se ha dado cuenta. –dijo antes de volver a la sala.

-Algo que debo contarte, Alex… mantengamos a Nova lejos de nuestra habitación.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta Alex.

-No querrás saber. –dijo antes de prestar su atención a los niños y Ruby. -¿Quién está listo para un maratón de películas? –pregunta con una sonrisa, tomando la mano de Alex para que los acompañe.

 **OUATSG**

 ** _A la noche en la Mansión Luthor-Mills…_**

Llega la noche y Cora llega a la mansión. Ella esperaba escuchar al menos la voz de Steffan al llegar como casi todas las noches pero esta vez, a cambio, lo que recibe es silencio. Las luces apagadas, todo apagado, y eso enciende todas las alarmas internas de Cora, haciendo aparecer una bola de fuego en su mano, buscando a su mujer e hijos.

-¡Lena! ¡Nova! ¡Steffan! –llama a su esposa e hijos.

-Ellos no están aquí. –dijo Lena desde la sala. Cora voltea rápidamente a verla y suspira de alivio.

-Qué bueno que estas bien. Espera, si no están, entonces… ¿Dónde están? –pregunta, confundida.

-Están con Sam y Alex en una noche de películas. Tú y yo, tenemos que hablar muy seriamente. –dijo Lena, en un tono serio y molesto, eso le extrañó a su esposa.

-Bueno… está bien… -dijo Cora.

Lena asiente y toma el documento en sus manos y se lo entrega a Cora.

-Cora Luthor… exijo una explicación. –dijo después de entregarle el documento, cruzando los brazos.

Cora, al tomar el documento en sus manos, se percata que se trata del negocio.

Suda frío.

No esperaba que su mujer se enterase hoy.

-Puedo explicarlo… -dijo.

-¿Ah, sí? Porque en estos 5, casi 6 años de casadas, nunca me ha contado que tu Cafetería, también era un Centro de Citas. –comenta Lena, con un tono serio y ahí fue cuando Cora cae en cuenta que está en problemas.

-Iba a contarte… -Lena eleva una ceja ante esa declaración. Cora suspira y continúa. –Pero no sabía si ibas a estar de acuerdo con eso o, no sé. Una cosa sí te digo, como dueña del negocio, no puedo tener una cita con mis clientes.

Lena hace un gesto pensativo y en segundos, una idea llegó a su mente, ya que no solo iba a regañar a su mujer por ocultarle un secreto así, sino que también Nova descubrió su caja de juguetes. Sonríe un poco y mira a su esposa.

-Está bien… pero, acompáñame al cuarto. –dijo, haciendo un puchero y extendiendo su mano a Cora, quien la toma alegremente.

-Vamos… -dijo.

Ambas subieron las escaleras y caminaron hasta su habitación. Dejó que Cora pase primero para luego ella entrar y luego cerrar la puerta con seguro, era una costumbre, estén los niños o no.

-¿Puedes hacerme un favor, Cora? –pregunta Lena y su esposa voltea a verla. Ahí está el puchero otra vez, ciertamente Lena sabe cómo hacer que Cora caiga a sus pies.

-Sí, lo que tú quieras, amor. –comenta Cora.

-Recuéstate en la cama… -Lena sonríe un poco mientras le da la espalda a Cora y camina en dirección al clóset. Cora se quita la ropa y hace lo debido, lo que no esperaba, era lo siguiente.

Lena, al casarse con ella, sus poderes fueron compartidos con Lena también, lo cual eso hace que Lena tenga magia.

Lo que hizo Lena, fue inesperado.

Al recostarse en la cama, Lena usa su magia para hacer aparecer unas cadenas, atando a su esposa manos y pies en cada borde de la cama. Lena sonríe con malicia y lentamente se quita la ropa al salir del clóset, exhibiendo su cuerpo a su esposa, quien se encontraba atada en la cama.

-Pero… ¿Qué? Lena… ¿Por qué hiciste esto? –pregunta Cora, claramente sorprendida por esto. Lena nunca le había hecho algo así.

-Porque estás castigada. –dijo sin más. Hace aparecer una silla frente a la cama. – ¿Sabes? Mis planes en el día de hoy era dejar a los niños con Kara y planear una cita perfecta para nosotras, pero Henry estuvo enfermo… -camina de un lado a otro.- Tuviste que cubrir el puesto de Regina en la cafetería y centro citas. Luego, James llamó a Kara para que trabajase en un reportaje que apareció a último minuto. –dijo Lena, mientras se acercaba a la cama. –Hoy, el día tenía que terminar de otra forma pero… encontré esos documentos. –culmina, molesta. Se acerca a su mujer como una leona se prepara para su presa. –En esta noche, sufrirás las consecuencias. –susurra, rozando sus labios con los de su esposa. Cora trata de besarla pero Lena le rechaza.

-No.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta su esposa.

-Porque este es tu castigo. Vas a observarme, pero no vas a tocarme en _ningún momento._ –dijo, con una sonrisa malvada mientras se levanta de la cama y se sienta en la silla.

Cora levanta su cabeza para observar a su esposa desde la cama y ve como Lena lentamente se suelta el cabello y sus manos traviesas comienzan a explorar su cuerpo, algo que, aunque Cora no lo diga en el momento, le encanta. Cada vez crece más su anhelo por tocarla, trata de usar magia para desatar las cadenas pero no tiene éxito.

-Las cadenas fueron creadas contra la magia. No funciona. –Ríe leve mientras mira a su mujer, sus ojos reflejaban deseo y algo más que su esposa no pudo descifrar al momento. -¿Estás bien? –Lena muerde su labio inferior al ver que su mujer la está observando y eso le encanta.

-Sí, sí, estoy… estoy bien… -Balbucea Cora. _¿Acabo de balbucear? Eres una LuthorMills, Cora. ¡Contrólate!_ Pensó.

Las manos traviesas de Lena fueron explorando su cuerpo, comenzaron en su cuello hasta llegar y apretar sus pechos, hasta llegar a su abdomen. Ahí detiene sus dos manos y mira a su esposa, le guiña y baja una mano, muy lentamente hasta su intimidad. Cora se encontraba completamente excitada al ver todo lo que está pasando frente a ella. Lena muerde su labio inferior y hace movimientos circulares en su clítoris.

-Por favor, Lena… -dijo Cora, estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Anhelaba coger a Lena ahí, en esa silla. Su mujer, se hace de oídos sordos y sigue con su trabajo. Roza sus dedos por su entrada y después, pone dos dedos en su entrada y Lena suelta un gemido.

Cora, al escuchar eso, sigue haciendo fuerza contra las cadenas, luchando por salir pero al final se rinde, ya que como dijo Lena, fue creado contra la magia. Lena sigue con sus embestidas, arquea su espalda y gime en voz alta, algo que excita a Cora y agradece que Sam y Alex se ofrecieron a quedarse con los niños porque si ellos estuvieran aquí, no se salvan del cuestionario que harán en la mañana. Nunca ha pasado, pero aún no están preparados para ese tipo de conversación, les falta muchísimo.

Minutos después, Lena continúa con su trabajo y aprieta su pecho, pero cuando siente que está muy cerca de alcanzar el orgasmo, mira a su esposa, le da un guiño y continúa las estocadas hasta alcanzar el clímax. Lena suspira y se queda en la silla, lame sus dedos y cruza las piernas, observando a Cora.

Por un lado, a Lena no le gusta verla atada en la cama pero por otro lado, su lado malvado, le fascina y no iba a perder esta oportunidad. Se levanta lentamente se la silla y se acerca a la cama.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Pregunta Lena a su mujer.

-Frustrada. –Bufa Cora. Lena sonríe, misión cumplida. Se aleja de su cama y va camino al clóset. -¿Cuándo me levantarás el castigo? Muero por follarte. –dijo con perversión.

-No creo que hoy sea tu noche, Señora Luthor. –dijo Lena, saliendo del closet con uno de sus juguetes en mano. -¿Recuerdas esto? –pregunta. Cora asiente y Lena se acerca, camina hasta subirse a la cama y roza el vibrador por la intimidad de su mujer, lo cual eso provoca que todo su cuerpo se estremezca ante el roce.

-¡Joder! –Murmura Cora, cerrando los ojos. Arquea su espalda mientras Lena sigue rozando el juguete por su intimidad y luego lo pone en su entrada en una embestida. Primero comenzó en un movimiento lento, dejando que su esposa se acostumbre a la sensación y luego aumenta la velocidad de las estocadas. –Más rápido, Lena. –Dijo Cora entre gemidos y Lena, con una idea en su mente, sigue con el pedido de su esposa.

Minutos después, el cuerpo de Cora estaba comenzando a tensarse poco a poco, ahí es cuando Cora se dio cuenta que estaba por alcanzar el orgasmo y Lena lo sabía. Sonríe al ver que todo esto estaba saliendo como lo tenía planeado.

-Estoy cerca… Lena, estoy cerca. –dijo Cora y su esposa sigue las embestidas pero cuando Cora estuvo a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, solo una embestida más, Lena saca el vibrador completamente de su cuerpo. Cora, completamente frustrada y enojada, mira a su mujer. -¿¡Pero que carajos!? –dijo molesta.

-Te lo dije. Hoy no es tu noche. –Dijo Lena, con una sonrisa ladeada y se levanta de la cama. Va al baño a limpiar el juguete y vuelve a la habitación. Luego de guardar el juguete, mira a su mujer, aún atada en la cama. Cruza los brazos y la mira con seriedad. –Estás castigada. Como castigo, tienes prohibido correrte sin mi autorización y para asegurarme de que eso pase, pasarás la noche atada. –con eso, sonríe.

-Pero… ¿Cómo vas a dormir? –pregunta su esposa.

-En la habitación de huéspedes. –encoge los hombros y con una sonrisa malvada, se pone la pijama y sale de la habitación, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Me lo vas a pagar! –Gritó Cora desde la cama.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos! –le grita de vuelta antes de entrar a la habitación de huéspedes.

 **OUATSG**

 ** _A las 5am…_**

Lena no podía dormir. Sabe que fue un plan malvado pero creo que esta vez se fue demasiado lejos. Ella no era de hacer estas cosas pero realmente estaba algo molesta con Cora. Aunque ahora, no está tan, tan molesta pero no le gustó la idea de que su esposa le escondiera algo tan grande como eso, es como si su esposa tuviera planes de engañarla con otra persona. Lena niega con la cabeza, eliminando ese pensamiento de su mente. Cora no era capaz de eso, lo prometió en el día de su boda y mucho antes de iniciar una relación formal con ella y ha mantenido su promesa hasta ahora. Le prometió que no iba a haber secretos y en realidad, escondió uno.

Se levanta de la cama y silenciosamente, sale de la habitación de huéspedes. Le debe un gran favor a alguien…

Entra a la habitación principal y ve a su esposa profundamente dormida. Lena suspira silenciosamente y observa sus muñecas, estaban llenas de marcas.

 _Cora siguió haciendo fuerza para liberarse. De verdad fui demasiado lejos._ Pensó Lena, sintiéndose un poco culpable. Camina hasta la parte frontal de la cama y luego se acomoda entre las piernas de su esposa y comienza a dejarle besos en su abdomen hasta llegar a su intimidad, donde comienza a lamer y succionar el clítoris. Minutos despues, en su sueño profundo, siente como su cuerpo comienza a calentarse y lentamente siente como su sueño se esfuma, volviendo a la realidad.

Lentamente abre los ojos y recuerda que aún está encadenada, pero hay algo diferente, mira hacia abajo y ve a Lena entra sus piernas. Entrecierra los ojos y no puede evitar suspirar de placer.

-Por favor… -dijo en un susurro.

Lena, al escuchar la voz de Cora, sonríe internamente y sigue haciendo su trabajo hasta que tiempo después, Cora por fin alcanza el orgasmo. Su esposa, se quede unos segundos más y luego comienza a dejar pequeños besos en su abdomen, luego entre sus pechos, uno en su corazón en el que Cora lo tomó como una disculpa silenciosa y sube los besos hasta llegar a sus labios. Lena utiliza su magia para desaparecer las cadenas y ahí Cora, lo primero que hizo, fue abrazar a Lena. Eso a Lena le dio tanta emoción y sintió tanto amor que no pudo evitar dejar escapar unas lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué lloras? –Pregunta Cora a Lena. Ella levanta su mirada y Cora acaricia su mejilla, limpiando las lágrimas de Lena. –Ya pasó. También quiero pedir disculpas, no debía ocultarte algo así. –dijo Cora mientras abrazaba a Lena y acariciaba su cabello.

-Es que… estoy molesta porque me escondiste eso, pensé que no había secretos entre nosotras. –dijo Lena, acurrucándose más a su esposa. –Y también, ¿No pudo haber sido otro tipo de negocio?-comenta, mirando detenidamente a Cora.

-Eso pregúntale a Zelena. Ella fue quien tuvo la idea hace 10 años. –comenta con una pequeña risita. Lena la mira y se recuesta sobre su pecho.

-Le preguntaré cuando la vea mañana en la cafetería. –dijo con voz suave, a Cora le encanta cuando ella habla de esa manera. Hace que todo parezca tranquilo.

-Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? –pregunta. Lena levanta su mirada y la mira y Cora nunca había sentido tanto amor por alguien como en ese segundo.

-Lo sé, y yo también te amo. Me fui muy lejos con todo lo ocurrido anoche. –suelta una risita.

-No, al contrario. Me encantó. –Cora le guiña y Lena suelta una carcajada.

-¿Quieres que vuelva a hacerlo? –pregunta, alzando una ceja y lo mueve de manera coqueta.

-Puede ser… puede ser… -dijo su esposa entre risas.

-Pero con una condición. –comienza Lena. Cora frunce el entrecejo y la mira. –Tenemos que quemar la caja con todo y juguetes o desaparecerlo a un lugar donde los niños no lo vean.

-Espera… ¿Qué? –Pregunta, claramente confundida.

-Tu hija descubrió un vibrador en el día de ayer mientras Steffan estaba en su cuarto y yo estaba abajo, charlando con Kara. No sabes el bochorno que pasé cuando ella bajó con el vibrador en su mano. –Lena esconde su rostro en el cuello de Cora al ver que ella desorbita los ojos al ver que su hija Nova, su pequeña bendición, ha descubierto su caja de juguetes, los que usa con Lena.

-Quemaremos esa caja lo más pronto posible. Es muy pronto que ellos sepan de esas cosas. No quiero que Steffan vea esas cosas tampoco. –dijo, abrazando a su mujer. –Ahora, vamos a dormir.

-Si, por favor… -se acurruca en los brazos de Cora.

Minutos después, Cora por fin pudo dormir plácidamente y Lena se queda observando el rostro de su mujer. Tan tranquila, Lena sonríe. –Te amo… -le susurra a Cora, aunque esté plenamente dormida y luego de eso, se acomoda y duerme como ha dormido todas las noches, escuchando el latido del corazón de Cora y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Lo que Lena no sabe aún, es que Cora escuchó sus palabras y sonrió.

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _A/N: Bueno, hasta aquí termina el one shot ''El secreto de Cora Mills'' y de verdad espero que les haya gustado. Este fue un pedido de mi querida amiga lectora, quien me inspiró a escribir algo así y de verdad, muchas gracias, espero que tanto a ti como a todos los lectores les guste esta historia muy interesante. Antes de irme, les cuento que también estoy escribiendo un fic sobre este ship, por si les interesa, espero poder publicarlo pronto para que lo disfruten._**


End file.
